Points of Redemption
by JScribz
Summary: Diana travels through a fourth dimension  BM's subconscious mind  where she believes everything she does effects the 'present'. She tries to find her way back to the 'present' where everything is as it should be, but she comes across a huge dilemma; love.
1. Chapter 1

**Points of Redemption**

**Prologue:**

She had never encountered such a marvelous being in her entire life. Curiosity and bravery these were the only tools she had taken with her as she fled her own world of the Amazonians, and into 'man's world'. She had known that it wouldn't be easy, but had she known that it would change her life forever? The man that stood in front of her was; the key, the light, the solution. The one.

He had every reason to be loved. The money, the fame, the looks and the glory. But when the most essential thing to him had been taken away from him, he became; the dark, the mysterious, the feared. The Dark Knight.

The past is the key.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Diana walked into the lab room and immediately froze at the sight of Hal and Wally tying down batman to a wide steel platform. The Dark Knight was visibly struggling against the two, demanding that they let him free from the restraints.

She walked over quietly and watched with interest, "what are you doing?"

Green Lantern looked up and replied with a small grin on his face, "we're trying a new experiment,"

"…on Batman?" Diana asked, confused by the role each member held in the scene (usually it was Wally that was first to test the new stuff.)

"Yeah, he was more than willing to help out," the Hal glanced back at the struggling man and nodded slightly.

"Well what are you going to do to him?" Diana asked as she looked around them and noticed a monitor that was hooked up to batman's wrists.

"Bats created a machine that allows us to peer into a person's subconscious mind, something like a 4th dimension or something," Flash shrugged his shoulders as he buckled the last belt that binded the knight down to the platform, "thought we'd give him a taste of his own medicine,"

"Release me!" Batman demanded, glaring at the two men who had captured him.

"Now, now… You lost the bet fair and square, besides you owe me for leaving me locked up in the training room for an extra 4 hours last week," Wally grinned as he noticed Batman grind his teeth in frustration.

"J'onn can read my mind! This machine wasn't meant to be played around with," He sighed heavily as he finally gave up on attempting escape, "It's still in its trial phase meaning… I'm not sure what the outcome could be,"

Diana slowly crossed her arms and began to contemplate whether she should assist Batman or just watch by the sidelines and see what happens. It had all seemed like a joke anyway. Wally most likely wanted to get revenge on him for leaving him in a room filled with re-spawning killer robots by embarrassing him in front of Hal and herself. She giggled at the thought that the almighty Batman was receiving a thorough lesson from the petite-in-comparison Flash.

Her moment of glee seized to exist when she felt the notorious glare of Batman fall upon her. Even though he was strapped to a table and completely harmless, she felt threatened by the intensity of his eyes as they bore down into her own.

"All done," Wally smirked as he took a second to look at the handy work he had done on Batman. Even his well-known escape routines could not possibly get him out of this one.

"I'm guessing you originally made this thing to interrogate people?" Wonder Woman asked curiously as she walked a little closer to the monitor and examined it before turning back to Batman. She raised an eyebrow waiting for the answer to her question.

"Originally…yes. But look where it's gotten me…" He sighed and shook his head, "this isn't something to be playing around with,"

"Relax buddy, everything's alright. Let me just go get my camera and get a quick photo of this to get a good laugh out of it after I'm done being beat to a pulp," before Batman could reply, Wally had zoomed out of the room leaving the three of them to wait for his return.

Hal walked over to the monitor and tilted his head as he took a look at the mechanics of the machine, "this is all you need to be able to read the subconscious mind of someone?"

"Yes," Batman couldn't keep his irritation hidden. Thankfully after Flash had a good laugh about it, he would finally release him and he could finally get back to working on the finishing touches of the machine. He closed his eyes trying to keep his frustration in check. For someone that was known as the fastest man alive, he sure took his sweet time.

Suddenly he heard a crackling sound over by where Hal stood. Batman craned his neck to the side to find the monitor pulsing in random colors. His eyes were wide in disbelief the machine was reacting to something or somebody.

"Diana!" Hal yelled and reached out a hand to her direction. The expression on his face morphed into one of complete and utter shock.

Batman looked over and gaped when he saw the Amazonian woman standing on his other side begin to disintegrate and disappear. Balling up his hands into fists, he struggled against the bindings that had held him down and yelled at Hal,

"The machine! Cancel the operation! HURRY!" Batman quickly took a glance back at Wonder Woman's disappearing figure, more than half her body had already disintegrated. His jaw became slack as she soon disappeared completely into thin air.

It took them a few seconds to take in what had just happened. Then there was a crash sound at the entrance of the room. Both their heads snapped up in that direction and saw Wally standing there with a camera broken on the floor. His expression was one of shock and disbelief.

"W-What happened? Where'd she go?" Wally ran over to the spot she had been in just a second ago and looked around the place trying to find her in the room.

"It seems as though… she just vanquished into thin air…" Hal murmured still trying to process what had just happened. He looked over to Batman who was still tied down, "Batman?"

"Bring Superman here. NOW!" He furrowed his eyebrows in deep concern as he kept his gaze steady on the area where Diana stood just seconds ago.

_What had they gotten themselves into?_

* * *

A/N: Hi guys~~ I'm sorta very bad at this, but the story is interesting and I hope you enjoy it!

**I know Batman was a little out of character in this chapter, but please bare with it, I assure you... it gets better. :)

_The story is about Diana traveling through a fourth dimension where everything she does seems to affect the outcome of the future. She tries to find her way back to the 'present' day where everything is back to normal, but she comes across a huge dilemma on her journey; love._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II : This Night**

Diana groaned as she fell onto the cold pavement. She fluttered her eyelids shut for a second before mumbling as she attempted to get back up to her feet. As she lifted herself up with little effort, she took in her surroundings.

The sky was smoggy and dark and the air was polluted with a horrible smell that made her feel queasy. The entire scenery was dull and eerie. Where was she? She spun around a couple of times and took note that she was in the middle of some alley. The only source of light was the moon and a single dim streetlight at the end of the alley way.

She began to walk down toward one direction in an attempt to figure out where she could possibly be. Wonder woman recollected what had just happened a few minutes ago. She was in a room with Batman and Hal. Wally left the room claiming he was going to go get a camera. Then suddenly Hal's face contorted as he yelled out her name, causing Batman's expression to also change to one of shock and disbelief. And now, she found herself on the ground in an unfamiliar area. What could have possibly happened? Where the others alright?

Her thoughts were interfered when she heard laughter from across the alley way. She turned around and spotted a family of three; a father, a mother and a son. The pare**n**ts were laughing gingerly as the boy spun around making sounds impersonating a fighter. The family seemed so happy together, if the moment was photographed it would look picture perfect. Diana couldn't help but smile at the scene. Then realization her, she could simply ask these people where this place was.

She began to walk over to them when a man jumped in front of the family, his back faced to her. He was wearing a patched up long coat with a hat. Diana's eyes grew wide when she saw him pull something out of his inner pocket, it had looked like a gun. The family's eyes widened and looked straight at the item the stranger was holding. The man was whispering something barely audible. It sounded as if he was telling them to hand over something. It didn't matter at this point. Diana refused to just stand there and watch while this happened.

She began to run towards the crowd when the man pulled the pearls off the mothers neck and snapped up his arm holding the gun and pointed it at her. Diana quickly rammed her shoulder into the man and grasped the wrist holding the gun and pointed it upwards as they collapsed into the ground. The man groaned in pain as she wedged her elbow into the man's shoulder blades. She then swiftly shoved her two fingers into the base of his neck, knocking him out in an instant. His arm fell to the ground and the gun skid out of his hand onto the pavement a few inches from the feet of the mother. The woman shuffled quickly to her right towards her husband and child, away from the gun.

Diana looked up and sighed at the realization that the family was safe. She couldn't see the boy, till she noticed the two legs that were barely visible behind the father. Then the boy poked his head out from under his father's arm and looked at her with a look of interest on his face.

"Thank you," the father was the first to break the silence. Diana looked up at him from her position. She was a little surprised by how calm his voice had been taking in account the events that had just occurred,

Diana slowly rose from her position to stand upright and face the family. The man kept his eyes on her as the mother grabbed the shoulders of her son and tried to keep him hidden.

"You're welcome," Diana smiled gently, her gaze went directly to the little boy hiding behind his guardians. He had jet black hair with icy steel blue eyes. She noted that this boy would be very handsome when he grew up.

Noticing the direction of her gaze, the father stepped aside a little and gently pushed the boy by the small of his back to come out from behind him. The boy in turn tried to cower back behind his father once again, but his gaze remained steady on Diana.

"Bruce, say thank you to the nice lady," the boys father grinned as he saw his boy step forward on his own and bow his head a little and said thank you to her.

Diana couldn't help but smile and laugh softly at the small boys gesture. But, her smile started to fade as she began to remember what she was here for. Her blue eyes turned to focus on the adults, "I'm sorry, could you tell me where this might be?"

"Here?" The man looked at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes, "This would be Gotham City,"

"Gotham…" Diana remembered hearing the name plenty of times before. Gotham City… Batman! Her expression changed to one of relief as she looked around as if looking for the dark knight himself.

The family looked at her in amusement and confusion. Who was she? And why was she dressed in such a unique manner? Finally Thomas spoke, breaking the silence for a second time,

"By any chance…are you lost?" He asked politely as he continued to watch her look up and around the buildings,

"Do you happen to know of…" she turned her gaze back to the family and arched an eyebrow, "…Batman?"

The three of them looked at her with confusion. Bruce suddenly walked up to her and tilted his head up to look straight up at her,

"Who's Batman?" His blue eyes glimmered in anticipation of who this mysterious person might be,

Diana could only remain silent as she ran through her mind trying to remember if she got the name of the city correct. She was sure she remembered Batman saying something about the Justice League staying out of the vicinity of Gotham cause it was his territory and that he would handle everything there. She was 100% sure. She glanced back at the family before turning around quietly and begin to walk away. Where was she? Was it possible that something had happened to Batman? Or was it that Batman had not happened yet? Was this the past? The future? Or a completely different world?

"Would you like some help if you're lost?" She heard the man call out to her generously offering his hand in the matter, but he would not have understood the situation. No one would've. She stopped and turned her head to the side,

"No that's fine, thank you though," with that she simply lifted her feet off the ground and began to slowly fly away. She swore she heard the family call out to her and tell her to call Wayne manor if she had needed anything. Wayne? As in Wayne corporations? …As in… Bruce Wayne? She furrowed her eyebrow as she pieced it all together. This was the past, when Bruce Wayne was a child. When, the Justice League was not formed yet. Could that possibly mean there was a way to get back to the 'present' day? Hopefully it didn't mean she had to wait 20 years or more to get back to the 'present' but if she had to wait, she would. After all, she _was_ immortal.

Suddenly, her thoughts began to transcend as she felt the world spin around her and dizziness struck her like lightning. Her hands shot up to her temples as a burning pain engulfed her. She began to lose control and felt the ground pressing closer and closer to her before she finally hit the floor with a loud grunt and fell unconscious once again.

* * *

A/N : Chapter two is up, yayyyy. Chapter three onward will get uber interesting. Now if you read this chapter already I'm sure you're already catching onto what's going to happen in the next few chapters, or at the very least...what the story is going to be wrapped around.

The-Lady-Isis: Thanks for the review, I looked it over and noticed a lot of errors so I went around to edited it. I'm sure there are plenty more errors and I'll have to review it later on. Hopefully everything is 'readable' and understandable for now :) Thanks once again!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III: Piece by Piece**

Again, Diana found herself sprawled out on the floor in the middle of nowhere. She cautiously pulled herself up into a sitting position as she looked up at the lifeless sky. It was near the afternoon, the sun was directly overhead. It was also in the middle of winter and it appeared to be around the vicinity of Gotham once again. But this time, she was out of the city boundaries and in the middle of what seemed to be a small park.

She lifted her chin and began to roll her neck. The fall had made her entire body sore and stiff. As she stretched, she noticed a park bench a few feet away. Slowly, she got up onto her feet and walked over to the snow covered bench. It had looked like it would be around freezing temperatures outside, but it hadn't felt like it, at least not for her. She swept the snow off of the bench and sat down.

As she swept the scenery of the park she sighed. It had been a long time since she's been able to simply sit down and relax like this. Though at the moment, relaxing was at the bottom of her list of priorities.

Diana crossed her arms and closed her eyes trying to meditate on what she could possibly do in her situation. The only thing she did know was that; it was the past, she's currently in Gotham, Batman does not exist (yet) and there was no way she could possibly get back home. And worst of it all, she seemed to be randomly fainting and teleporting. She shook her head in dismay; it seemed hopeless to even think about returning back to the 'present'.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open feeling a presence near her. They widened in surprise, taking in the figure of the man who stood in front of her. He was tall, muscular and had a very well-built body. His dark hair, damp from sweat, stuck to his forehead. What attracted her the most were his bright blue eyes, they seemed to glow as they looked into hers. He had a small grin on his face as he observed her,

"Aren't you cold?" He finally asked her. His voice was deep and husky. She felt an instant attraction to the young man.

"No, not really," She smiled softly,

"You're bluffing! It's got to be at most zero degrees out here," He raised an eyebrow in amusement, his eyes turned into a vivid color of blue.

She could help but laugh at his tone of voice. It was odd to hear a serious voice speak in such a light tone. The only other person she knew of who had the same type of voice was Batman, and he was not the type to make such comments. Her expression suddenly dulled down at the thought of Batman and the Justice League, the young man took notice of the change and took a step closer to Diana.

"Is something the matter?" He asked softly. When Diana's head shot up and looked up at him with eyes that seemed to be filled with worry, he wanted to sit down next to her and comfort her. He turned slightly red at the thought of embracing a stranger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," he quickly began to regret asking her the question,

"No no, I'm just a bit…lost," Diana replied, she didn't know how to put her situation into words, but 'lost' was a great word to describe how she felt at that moment.

"Where do you need to go? I can try to help out, but it'd be better to just ask Alfred if anything," He looked at her with genuine concern, she couldn't take her eyes off of his.

"Alfred…?" She tilted her head to the side wondering who that might be,

"My butler," he replied bluntly, "but, he's more like an uncle,"

"Butler?" she looked at him carefully. He was wearing grey sweatpants with a black wind breaker. He just seemed like a regular citizen taking a nice jog in the park. But he DID have the looks to be accompanied with money.

"Yeah, which reminds me… formalities aren't necessary but it's a bit weird to be talking about my butler before we even properly introduce ourselves," He grinned and watched her in anticipation,

"Right," Diana nodded her head once in agreement and replied, "Diana Prince,"

"Diana," The young man mimicked trying to familiarize the name with his voice, "it's a beautiful name,"

"Thank you," She smiled gingerly at his compliment, even though it wasn't her real name. It wouldn't be the most delightful surprise for him to find out that she was actually a superhero.

"Mines Bruce," He took s a short break before adding, "Bruce Wayne,"

Diana's expression suddenly shifted into one of both, discomfort and disbelief. Bruce Wayne? The one she had seen just moments ago? But he was just a little boy! She looked to the ground trying to piece the puzzle together. Had she shifted through time once again? Does that mean there's a potential chance of getting back? This raised so many more questions, and even better, it meant that there was a chance.

Diana slowly turned back to face the young man who just announced to her who he was. Bruce Wayne? The notorious billionaire who played with the hearts of women? There was no way that this man could be Bruce Wayne. She eyed his features carefully. If he actually tried, he might have been able to pull off an appearance of a playboy. But she just couldn't believe that he was such a shallow person. Maybe the tabloids were wrong. Perhaps they just built up pointless lies to make him seem worse than he actually was. Until a moment ago, he seemed so normal, so down to Earth. There was no way he could be the pig the media portrayed him to be.

Bruce looked at her with concern by the reaction she had when he had told her his name. Maybe she was just another one of 'them'; the woman who just try to get at him for the looks, the fame and the money. He sighed in disappointment; she seemed so genuine, even though a bit unusual. She was wearing a swimsuit in the middle of January and not even a single goose bump showed up on her flawless skin.

"Bruce Wayne?" Her eyes were set on his. She had blue eyes just like his; penetrating, strong and vibrant. It was amusing to meet another person with black hair and a set of blue eyes. Her hair was long and wavy. He had a thing for woman with long dark hair, but it wasn't just that. Everything about her seemed to draw him in. Whether it was the way she laughed or cried, he knew that there was something inside of him that begged to know more about her. He involuntarily smiled at the sound of his name coming from her lips,

"Yes?"

"It's a beautiful name," Her grin touched her eyes making it impossible for him to not smile along with her.

"That would be the first time someone refer to my name as beautiful,"

"There's a first for everything,"

She couldn't help herself, she found Bruce too attractive for her own good. He was sidetracking her from finding her way back to the 'present', but there was something there. Something that was unseen. She didn't know what it was or how it even ended up there, but there was a deep connection between them two and she was sure he felt it as well. But, the next question had completely caught her off guard.

"Would you like to accompany me at a party tonight?" His expression wasn't an amusing one anymore, but rather one of determination, "it's being held at the manor and I needed a date, but I couldn't find someone and I was thinking it'd be great if you could go-"

"Yes," She smiled and giggled childishly at his invitation. Famous for being known as a notorious playboy, it was unexpected of him to ramble on and on in nervousness. "I'd love to,"

His smile touched his eyes, making her heart skip a beat. Was it possible for someone to be so handsome AND kind at the same time? Then she suddenly remembered her dilemma. She had nothing to wear.

Bruce seemed to notice Diana turn stiff and looked at her in worry, "is something wrong?"

Diana didn't even bother worrying over her biggest issue. Instead she worried about a different matter. She turned red at her next statement, "I don't have anything to wear,"

In reply, he just gave her a mischievous crooked grin and in a deep husky tone said, "I can fix that,"

* * *

*_'Present'*_

Superman walked into the room where Flash was untying Batman from the table. Clark's face was molded into one of worry and aggravation. He had heard the news that Diana had disappeared and that was all he heard from Hal. He was told to report to the room to hear the specifics from Batman himself.

He took a few steps into the room and then crossed his arms over his chest. He took a glance around and saw monitors and wires all over the place.

"What happened?" Clark asked trying to get straight to the point. They would have to figure everything out as soon as possible, before something potentially bad happened to Diana.

"I'm not sure," Batman, finally released from the table walked over to the monitor and examined it, "she just disappeared,"

"To where?"

"I'm not sure about that either, but it seems like she might've been teleported to the 4th dimension," Batman started to press buttons on the monitor screens opening up windows.

"Which means?"

"She's in the past," He turned around and looked at Clark whose expression was filled with worry and confusion.

The door slid open and J'onn walked into the room with Hal right behind him,

"Here he is," Hal muttered as he stopped at the doorway while J'onn walked up to Batman,

"You needed me?" The green Martian asked,

"Try to find Diana," Batman ordered his voice became darker,

"Batman, are you sure she might even be…alive?" Superman asked with a concerned tone,

"No," He replied bluntly with unsteadiness laced in his voice,

"We should bring Zatanna and Doc-"

"No, Magic's not going to do anything," Batman cut him off. He became aggravated. Was there anything they _could_ do?

Batman looked over at J'onn in anticipation. Hopefully they could locate her and work from that, but there was a small chance that they would be able to find her. When the Martians orange eyes dimmed and looked in his direction, he already knew the answer and replied for him instead.

"She's no longer here,"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the comments and support guys! :) It really means a lot and it gives me great joy to know that you enjoy the story.

Now, for this chapter... I didn't really edit it... I swept it once so there might be a few errors here and there, but I'll get to it and fix it up. Hopefully the pieces of the puzzle are coming together and you'll know where I'm going with it, but then again... I might pull a fast one on ya and make it the most unpredictable story. Puahahaha~ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

P.S I was contemplating whether I should make Bruce fat and hairy...but I realized it wouldn't exactly be a crowd pleaser :d


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV Little by Little**

Bruce held the door open for Diana as she walked into the dress/tailor shop. She glanced around and gaped in awe at the interior design of the place. It looked like a place only real billionaires would shop at. The couple was soon greeted by a saleswoman.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The older woman eyed Bruce with interest and Diana couldn't help but feel like strangling the lady to death. The lady looked over Diana and cringed when she saw her outfit. It was freezing outside and she managed to walk around in a bathing suit. It would b e the expected reaction.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to the own-"Bruce was cut off when a tall lean man walked over to greet them,

"Ah! Mister Wayne, it's so good to see you again! Who might this fine lady be?" the man was wearing green tinted glasses with a gray formal vest and sleek black suit pants. His voice was uppity and friendly. The man reached out a hand for Bruce to shake.

"It's good to see you as well, Frank. This would be my date to the ball tonight, Diana," he smiled boyishly as he shook Frank's hand, "which is actually the reason why we're here, we need your help picking out a dress,"

"Oh, well you've come to the right place," the man stepped forward to held up his hand palm up to Diana, "My lady, let us get started,"

Puzzled, Diana placed her hand in Franks delicately and he took a stern look at her nails, "I presume she will also need to get her nails done,"

"Her hair as well," Bruce added in, embarrassing Diana. She felt very out of place at that moment.

"Then we have a lot of work to do, Ms. Diana, shall we begin?" He led to a door on the far side of the room. Frank looked back at Bruce and winked quickly before exiting with Diana right behind him. Diana gave Bruce a helpless look and he simply returned her expression with a reassuring smile and a shrug of the shoulders. Then the two disappeared and Bruce took a seat on the couch and picked up a magazine. The cover of the magazine intrigued him. 'Today's Top 10 Most Influential Men in the World', he was on the list as number four. His father was titled number two.

_-3 hours later-_

"Okay thanks Alfred; I'll check up with you in a few hours," Bruce talked on the phone with his butler, "Yeah, everything's fine on my side…mhm, okay,"

Suddenly the door, from which Diana and Frank had disappeared from a few hours ago, flew open. Bruce slowly lifted his gaze to the door and watched, waiting for the final results. He honestly didn't care what she wore or what she would look like, she was already gorgeous as she was and nothing needed to change. But he felt that if he used the excuse of getting dressed up he could spend more time with her and get to know her better. He hadn't expected much, but the moment she walked out of the door and into the room his jaw went slack.

From head to toe, she looked like a goddess. She wore a pale white dress with straps coming down from her the back of her neck to form a v shape at the center of her chest. There were deep purple sashes around her waist to emphasis her voluptuous curves which made it impossible to take his eyes off of her. She had a beautiful white diamond choker necklace with a cut purple diamond in the middle. Above it all, her hair was the most enticing part. Bruce had always had something for the way women did their hair. He had no problem with the way she had it before, free, long and wavy. But this time, her hair was done up in a lose bun in the back leaving locks of hair to drape down and elaborate the curves of her face. The excess strands were pulled behind her ear and gave her a wild but elegant look.

Diana looked up towards Bruce's direction and began to flush red. The entire ordeal of dressing up and getting her hair done was not new, but it was something she wasn't used to. He kept his gaze on her for what felt like the longest time till Frank finally motioned Diana to follow him towards Bruce. Slowly, she walked over to Bruce. Her heartbeat sped up as she got closer and closer to him. Finally, when she was only a few feet away from him she stopped and stood still. He rose from his seat and walked up to her, his eyes still steady on hers. When he was barely a foot away from her she involuntarily held her breathe in anticipation of what he was going to say.

"You look," he paused and took another glance at her from head to toe, "-amazing,"

Diana instantly turned red at his compliment. Her face getting hot and she couldn't help but turn her face away from Bruce. She heard a deep chuckle and turned back to face him. He was having a good laugh at her shy complex. She pouted her lips in disapproval and glared at him, waiting for him to finish laughing at her.

When he finally came around to look directly into her eyes with a serious expression, Diana's pout retreated and in its stead, a light smile danced on her lips. She was pleased to know that he was as mesmerized by her and she was by him.

"Thanks Frank, I'll be sure to stop by another time," Bruce expressed his gratitude with a grin in Frank's direction,

"Hopefully not for another woman I presume," Frank childishly grinned and gave a quick wink to Diana. She looked over at Bruce and he didn't seem to have noticed the gesture.

"No, it's almost my parents' anniversary. I'd like to recommend this shop to my mother," Bruce turned to Diana and smiled showing his beautiful white teeth. He held out his arm for her to link hers with. She abided to his demands and they began to walk towards the exit of the store.

"Aren't you going to get all prettied up as well?" She teased,

"This is as good as it gets," he spread his arms as if to show off his figure, "unless you say so that is,"

"I always had a weakness for men in tuxedos," she looked up at him with a mischievous look upon her eyes,

"Well then, perhaps I should use it to my advantage," his lips curved into a crooked grin as he opened the door to the car for her. Diana stepped into the car and he shut the door. As he began walking to the other side of the car, the driver eyed Diana through the rear view mirror,

"Ah, you must be Ms. Diana," the elderly gentleman had an English accent laced with proper mannerism.

"Yes," She replied with a friendly smile, "and you are…?"

"Alfred, miss," He tipped his hat slightly and then plopped it back onto his head. By this time, Bruce had already opened the door and settled into his seat next to Diana,

"Master Bruce," Alfred greeted him with a nod of his head, "where to?"

"The manor," Bruce replied clearing his throat with a cough, "Alfred have you met Diana?"

"Yes, we just introduced ourselves," Diana glanced at the rear view mirror and saw Alfred's lips upturn into a smile.

"well, Ms. Prince technically I already knew more than half of what Master Bruce knows about you," Alfred paused to take a glance at Bruce's expression through the mirror and continued, "He just could not stop talking about you,"

"Alfred!" Bruce snapped. Diana was shocked by his sudden shout, but when she took a closer look at him she couldn't help but smile. Bruce was pouting as his cheeks began to burn red. He had been embarrassed that Alfred let her know such an embarrassing event had occurred. She couldn't be happier after hearing that Bruce had talked to Alfred about her already. Perhaps he did it while she was getting prepared. It didn't matter when or how, all she knew was that she was genuinely happy and nothing could stop that.

At least for now.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys~ I've been trying to update the story on a daily basis, and it's been a fun experience. I hope it's as much fun for you guys to read as it is for me to write, but that might just be wishful thinking. I'm estimating around 3-5 more chapters before wrapping up this story and perhaps moving onto another. Thanks a lot for the comments, critiques and reviews so far! :)

BTW: Frank is not a real character in the series, just added him as a random person.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: We Begin to Realize**

Diana took a long glance at the wide double doors. She was standing observing the building in awe, when Bruce came by and stood by her side. He followed the direction of her gaze and a faint smile formed on his lips. He gently placed his hand at her waist and squeezed lightly, motioning her to walk with him.

"It's beautiful," Diana murmured as the two walked up to the grand doors,

"Just wait till you see inside," he quickened their pace in excitement. He had wanted to see her expression of delight just as much as she had wanted to see the inside of the manor. They stopped walking when they were a few inches away from the doors. Bruce reached out and grabbed the handles of the doors and slowly turned the knob. The suspense and anticipation was getting to her and he enjoyed watching her face glow in excitement.

He opened the door slowly and studied her expression as it morphed into a pleasant one at the sight of his own home. Bruce couldn't keep himself from laughing when he saw her mouth gape open in complete awe. He gave her a few seconds to take in the view before asking,

"What do you think?" As if she was a little girl finally being shown her newly decorated room for the first time, she nodded her head vigorously,

"Bruce, it's so beautiful," Her eyes gleamed. She tried to take in the entire scenery at once. The house had a gothic/Victorian feel to it. There were two grand stair cases, parallel to each other that led to the second floor. A large grandfather clock occupied the empty space between the stairs at the base. A large dark red carpet covered the majority of the dark grey marble tiles at the entrance of the house. Portraits of men, woman, families and some of Bruce were decorated on the walls. It looked like a house one would expect, only to see in movies. Elaborate, beautiful and comfortable.

She finally turned her attention back to Bruce and met his eyes. He had been watching her observe the house the entire time. He had a dazed expression which made her cheeks turn slightly pink under his gaze.

His eyes traced the features of her face; her beautiful sapphire colored eyes, her perfect nose, her rosey soft cheeks and finally, her undeniable plush lips. Without realizing what he was doing, he had inched closer to her. His eyes steadily blazing on her lips, seeking out to tamper down his craving for them. The tempted him. Dared him to taste them, to try the feel of them on his own lips. His eyes quickly stole a glance at her eyes and he noticed it in her as well. The desire for his touch.

Bruce slightly tilted his head as he slowly inched closer and closer to her. He didn't want to frighten her. No matter how much he wanted this, he wouldn't force it upon her. He gave her some space to back out if she wanted to. It felt strange. It was the first time he had been so nervous about stealing a kiss from a woman. But he knew the reason why. Diana was different from any other woman he's had an interest in. He didn't know how to place it- this unnatural attraction he felt for her was simply illogical. He had barely known her, but he wanted every part of her for himself. Perhaps love at first sight wasn't just something that happened in fairytales. It would be the only way to describe the unusual connection they felt for each other.

"Master Bruce, your tuxedo is up in yo-"Alfred unintentionally walked in on their romantic moment,

"-oh my,"

Quickly, the two separated and shuffled a few feet away from each other. Both their faces were painted red realizing they were caught in the act, or at least about to commit the act.

Alfred raised his eyebrows in amusement, he began to walk towards the two, "Your outfit for tonight has been prepared, it is currently in your quarters,"

"Yes, thank you Alfred," Bruce was still blushing when Alfred walked up to him and cleared his throat before muttering into his ear,

"Master Bruce, if I may say so, rooms _do_ hold a purpose in private affairs," Bruce immediately froze, understanding the meaning of the statement he turned an even brighter red.

The butler chuckled as he walked through the double doors, nodding politely at the confused Diana. He quickly disappeared into the doors of the kitchen.

Bruce shook his head and took a second to calm down before turning to face Diana. He held out his arm for her to link with,

"Shall we go in?"

Diana simply nodded and locked arms with him as they entered manor smiling to themselves.

* * *

_*'Present'* _

Batman sat in front of his large monitor with his chin resting in between his folded knuckles. He remained as still as a statue, glowering at the screen in front of him.

What could have triggered this? Was it really the machine that had teleported her? And if so, where could she have possibly gone?

His jaw tightened as he lowered his gaze to the manila folder spread out on top of the desk. Carefully he reached over and picked it up. He paused for a moment before opening the package and pulling out the many reports that were inside regarding Wonder Woman. Columns and lists of information about her were typed up on several sheets of paper. He began to scan the information, quickly looking through the sheets for anything that would help him. After a while he sighed, realizing the solution wouldn't be found in the papers. Frustrated, he flung the papers to the side, scattering them all over the floor. He rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes as he murmured,

"Diana…where are you?"

* * *

_*Alternative Dimension: Manor*_

Bruce lightly squeezed her hand as he led her up the stairs to the second floor. Diana followed behind him, sensing his excitement as they quickly climbed the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked down a long hallway,

"It's a surprise," He grinned when he saw her pout in reply.

They finally reached the end of the hall. Diana looked around but the only thing in front of them was a tall wooden door. She didn't know what to expect, perhaps it was a room filled with his achievements? Were there pictures? What was it? She looked up at Bruce expectantly. He took a deep breath and looked down at her. He smiled attempting to reassure her that there was nothing to worry about. He then slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. He knocked on the door twice with the back of his hand before there was a reply from inside the room.

"Yes? Come in," A deep voice replied.

Bruce slowly turned the doorknob and the two walked into the large room. Diana's eyes scanned the grand area. It was filled with bookcases, portraits, art pieces and a fire place. Her eyes came to rest on the couple in the middle of the room sitting in leather chairs slightly tilted to face each other. Both the man and then woman looked like they were in their late 50s. The man had graying dark brown hair while the woman had jet black hair with vivid blue eyes just like Bruce's. The resemblance was all the evidence she needed to understand that they were Bruce's parents, but when the word escaped from Bruce's lips she was caught by surprise,

"Diana, I want you to meet my parents,"

* * *

A/N:

Oh yes, the drama is finally hitting home. This chapter was rather interesting...as I wrote it, I realized how funny Alfred is (in the entire series). Again, thanks for the comments and reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

Lwx:" ...However, there is something I don't quite understand. The past that Diana is in, is it connected to the present, meaning whatever she does will alter the present? Or is it a completely separate dimension independent from the present? Otherwise is it inside of Batman's subconsciousness? "

Lwx the idea of the entire 'dimension' Diana is in will be revealed soon, but it's very much real. It's not like she's hallucinating or anything. She was physically teleported into the past (chapter II) which is what's on Batman's subconscious mind. Meaning: Batman replays this same moment over and over again, till Diana literally came out of nowhere and changed his life. So in a way it's the past, Batman's subconscious mind AND a different dimension. She's under the impression that everything she does changes the 'present', but the present is just parallel to the dimension she's in, so she's in no way affecting the 'present'. Only playing around with Batman's 'what if' story. What if Batman never came into existence, Bruce was a normal rich kid and his parents were still alive? Hope that made some sense :d


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: We were and Always will be

The words 'meet my parents' repeated through her head, over and over again. Parents? Bruce Wayne was an orphan. He was praised throughout the world as an orphan that took his father's empire and expanded it even further. He had to be an orphan, it made absolutely no sense. She looked up at him with eyes filled with confusion. What does this mean?

"You must be Diana," the elderly man placed his book down on the table next to his chair and smiled sweetly, "Alfred has told me quite a bit about you,"

Diana looked at the man who addressed her. Disbelief still tainted her mind and made it impossibly hard for her to concentrate on what he was saying. At the corner of her eye she saw Bruce slightly roll his eyes and sigh.

"He warned me, claiming you were beautiful," the man put on a charming smile, "Quite the understatement,"

"Thomas, flattery only gets you so far," The beautiful woman seated on his left remarked. She turned to Diana and smiled elegantly, "Welcome Diana, it's a pleasure to finally meet you,"

"Well this 'flattery' somehow got your attention," Thomas shot his wife a smug grin before turning to Diana, "Hasn't it?"

Bruce coughed obnoxiously trying to shift the direction of the conversation.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" His mother asked him, intentionally trying to shoo him away so she and her husband could get some time alone to talk to Diana.

"Yes," Bruce turned to Diana and nodded his head once at her, "I'll be right back,"

Diana, still a bit shocked by what she had heard just moments ago, could only reply with an upward twitch of the corner of her lips. Bruce made his way out of the room and quickly strode across the hall to the other side where his room resided. Diana watched him disappear into the room before slowly turning her attention back to Bruce's parents.

"Come take a seat dear," Thomas gestured a hand at the seat across from his wife and him. She quietly walked over to the seat and slowly sat down on the plush cushions. Her wave of nervousness overcame her as she realized she was in a room alone with Bruce's parents. All three of them remained silent for a while, till Thomas finally broke the awkward silence.

"Has Bruce been well-behaved?" His voice was similar to that of Bruce's, but a little less broad.

"Yes, he's been great, though we've only been acquaintances for a little less than a day," Diana smiled warily. She was too tense for her own good.

"You look familiar…very familiar," the beautiful woman closely examined Diana's face with her deep blue eyes, before turning to her husband, "doesn't she?"

Thomas leaned back into the cushions of his seat and arched an eyebrow, "hmm, she does seem somewhat familiar,"

Diana's nervous feelings had suddenly become overcome by confusion as she tried to think of a time she could have possibly met these two. Then suddenly the woman replied,

"That's right! At the alley way… I believe it's been over 25 years, quite awhile ago… I think it was -,"

"-After we watched the Zorro movie with Bruce!" Thomas's voice was filled with excitement as his eyes lit up, "you resemble that lady so very much!"

Diana froze in shock. That woman in the alley? Over 15 years ago? When Bruce was a child. Wayne manor. Bruce Wayne. It all fell into place. She swallowed hard and began to breathe at a faster pace. This wasn't anywhere near the 'present'. In fact, she had changed the future. Her existence was changing everything of the 'present'. Even if she did wait, she would never be able to find her way back to the time she belonged in. She couldn't take it anymore; she quickly got up from her seat. The two elders kept their eyes on her in surprise by her sudden movement.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thank you for having me," She quickly fled the room and ran down the stairs towards the double doors. Right as she reached the doors she heard Bruce call out after her. He came running down the stairs to catch up to her.

"Diana!" He called out, but she was already out the door and running down the path way. At a surprisingly quick pace he caught up to her and stood in front of her, preventing her from walking away. She tried to look away and avert his eyes, scared to see his expression. She didn't want this, but she had to leave him as soon as possible to stop this from progressing further. He was all dressed up, wearing a sleek black tuxedo that fit his body perfectly. His hair was gelled back, but it was a mess because he ran after her. His bow tie was undone and hung loosely on his neck.

"Where are you going? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" His breath was uneven from exasperation as he asked the questions in a hurry. When she didn't respond he gently placed his hands on her arms and bent down to look her in the eye.

"Diana?" His voice was unsteady. She still refused to respond to him. This wasn't right. She doesn't belong here, she shouldn't be here. He tightened his grip on her shoulders,

"Did my parents say something?"

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Knowing the type of person he was, he was most likely going to blame this on himself. She finally looked up at him, into his eyes and replied,

"I-I can't do this…Bruce…I can't be here,"

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, Diana was distressed about something and he couldn't figure out what it could've been. But little did he know, he would never be able to understand her reason.

"I have to go," Diana mumbled as she brushed past him. Tears slowly trickled down her eyes and onto her cheeks. She would have been too selfish to remain here with him. Too many things would be subject to change if such a powerful man as he was to be changed and distracted from the world.

"Wait, Diana!" Bruce yelled after her. She heard him follow after her, so she tried to get away. But he caught her gently but tightly by the wrist to prevent her from getting away. His voice was desperate and frustrated when he said,

"at least tell me wh-"

"Because –"She snapped as she turned her head to focus her eyes on his. She glared at him intensely, trying to scare him off. She would have to try and hurt him, to make it so that he would never look for her again. This was the only way to prevent them from getting hurt any further. She'll come off harsh and end this in a clean manner for both their sakes.

"I've realized something Bruce. We can't be together. You obviously wanted something more serious than what I've wanted all along. I didn't think you'd introduce me to your parents so soon. Actually, I never wanted to meet your parents. This was just a fling for me…"

She continued her ramble. She saw Bruce's expression change to one of hurt and distress. This was what she wanted, what she needed of him. To hate her and never want to see her ever again.

"Truthfully, it was all about the money. It's something you'd never come to underst-"

She was suddenly interrupted when two broad arms roughly wrapped around her waist and violently pulled her to his chest. But more than that, the most vicious movement was the collision of his lips on hers. The sudden movement took her by surprise and in effect, she was frozen in shock. Finally, when she gathered herself and realized the situation she was in, she began to struggle against him. She attempted to break the kiss by biting his lower lip, but only succeeded in getting a short breath of air. He took a quick breath, licking his lower lip cleaning the blood that began to dry on it. The break didn't last long and he took her lips to his once again.

He didn't enjoy the feeling of forcing a kiss upon Diana, but he had to do whatever he had to in order to keep her with him. Even if it meant forcing her to do this for her to realize that she too, felt the same feelings he did for her.

Diana tasted the blood from his lower lip as it reached the inside of her mouth. The taste of metal was soon replaced by the taste of her tears. The kiss was bittersweet. She couldn't love him, she can't. But she had and she wanted to. Finally she gave in and fell weak in his arms. She tried to savior the feeling of his lips on hers, for she knew it wouldn't last much longer.

Bruce finally parted his lips from hers and leaned back a bit to see her reaction. He felt her give in so he assumed she would finally accept him and her feelings for him. He was under the impression that she was rejecting her feelings for him, hiding them from both herself and him. But he didn't know of the real conflict that was going on inside of her. No matter how harsh it had seemed, he felt the need to do this. In order to quench his undying thirst for her, he had to.

He slowly and gently moved his right hand from her waist up to her face. He cradled her cheek softly, as she kept her eyes closed. He clenched his jaw lightly before leaning in to kiss each of her delicate eyelids as he wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. He gently leaned into her and placed a kiss below her ear, right behind her jaw. She slightly parted her lips and sharply drew in air surprised by his sudden motion. He closed his eyes and whispered into the small of her neck,

"Stay with me,"

Diana bit her lower lip and without thought, raised her hands to the back of his neck and crossed her fingers tightly. She whispered sweetly back in his ear,

"I will,"

All of her selfless reasoning had fled her; the need to return back to the 'present', to cease to exist in this world, to find the others and return to her rightful place. She knew it was wrong, she knew she would be punished harshly for it. But everything seemed so right. Everything seemed as though it was meant to be like this. The two of them stood there, embracing each other and smiling to one another. All that was left for her to think about was Bruce -and her undying need to love him as she did at that very moment.

* * *

A/N: Oh gosh. I'm sorry, I'm really bad at writing romantice and hot n' steamy scenes. But I hope you understand what's sorta going on through each characters thoughts. I uploaded this relatively quickly after the 5th chapter since I probably won't be able to update tmrw.

So... to elaborate a bit on what happened:

Diana realizes that what she did in the past (chapter 2) affected the future. AKA Bruce's parents are alive. She begins to think that her existence in this world is completely wrong even though she wanted to stay in it with Bruce. So she tries to run away from it all. She still doesn't know how to find a way back to the 'present' but she knows one thing- she can't remain here if she wants to return to it.

Bruce thinks that Diana is rejecting her feelings for him which is a complete misunderstanding considering that she's weighing her feelings for him against the future outcome of the world. But he doesn't know that.

Extra:

I know some of you might be thinking 'why the hell didn't she just throw him to Pluto with her super strength instead of letting him take advantage of her?' well, to answer that... I don't know. It just seemed ridiculous to do that so I just left it as it is.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) 2 more to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII : Meant to be**

.:: 6 Months Later::.

Diana walked into the kitchen wearing her pajamas. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with strands of hair flying everywhere. She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door in search for some food.

"Ahem," Alfred cleared his throat, "Miss Diana, if you are hungry…I will gladly serve you breakfast,"

Diana spun around to face Alfred and bit her lower lip. A guilty expression crossed her face as if she was a child who was caught red-handed in an attempt to steal from the cookie jar.

"I thought you'd still be sleeping Alfred, it's still early," she laughed nervously. Alfred could be quite the nagger at times. He walked over to the fridge and shooed her to the side.

"Perhaps you should be that considerate the next time you and Master Bruce wake me at four o'clock in the morning for a 'milk & cookies' session," Alfred grinned mischievously, as he opened the fridge and took a look inside.

"Waffles?" He asked in a polite tone,

"Uh, yes please," Diana smiled warily and walked over to the kitchen counter. Over the past few months Diana learned and important lesson – it was impossible to win against Alfred.

"I presume Master Bruce is still fast asleep?" The butler asked as he pulled out a cartoon of eggs and a bottle of milk.

"You already know the answer to that question, Alfred," She giggled as he nodded his head and smiled.

"That I do Miss Diana, that I do," he placed the eggs into a bowl, "Miss, you should be well-rested as well, after all…tomorrow is the bi-"

Alfred began to say till he was shushed by Diana,

"Alfred, don't speak of it. It scares me to even think about it," She whispered to him. She scrunched up her face to even further emphasis the feelings she got from the entire ordeal. Alfred chuckled softly,

"Very well…would you like chocolate chips in your waffles?"

"Yes. Lots of 'em," A deep husky voice answered for her. She spun around and spotted him standing by the door. He was leaning his shoulder on the frame of the doorway and looked at her with a defined smirk on his face. He had horrible bed hair and a light 5 o'clock shadow, but no matter how messy and disheveled he looked; he looked amazing.

He walked over to the counter to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning," he muttered as he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her head. His voice echoed vibrations through his chest and to her back, tickling her entire body.

"Did I wake you?" she asked as she picked up a chocolate chip and popped it into her mouth,

"Nope," he bluntly replied. He opened his mouth wide as Diana stuck a chocolate chip into his mouth.

"Master Bruce, Miss Diana…"

"Yeah, yeah we know- Go get a room," Bruce finished the sentence for him. He grinned over at Alfred who shot a look of annoyance back at Bruce.

"If my opinion counts in the matter; I truly cannot believe that you two are getting married tomorrow," Alfred commented sternly.

Diana quickly lifted her hands to cover her ears. She threw a death glare over at Alfred who seemed to enjoy watching her reaction. Bruce gently spun her so that she was facing him and grabbed her hand.

"Alfred, we'll be in the library," He gently tugged Diana's hand motioning her to follow him out the kitchen. She followed him through the door and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked up the stairs and down the long hallway to where the library was. He turned to her and quickly grinned before he lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the room.

Squealing, Diana demanded that he let her down. Bruce completely ignored her and swiftly carried her towards the large couch next to the fireplace.

"Bruce, let me down!" She demanded as she lightly placed a punch on his chest. He replied in a deep mischievous voice,

"As you wish, my princess," He shot her a devilish smirk before dropping her right onto the couch. She pouted and glared at him playfully. Bruce chuckled lightly before he joined her on the couch. He slipped his arm under her and wrapped it around her shoulder. Diana shifted next to him so that she was facing towards him. She gently placed her palm on his chest and began to draw circles with the tips of her fingers. They stayed like that for a while, they breathed at the same pace. His chest rising and falling beneath her hand. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"It's still not registering in my head," He muttered, his voice relaxed as he looked up at the ceiling. His gaze was distant as he was thinking about something. Diana's eyes followed the path of her finger as it continued to draw invisible swirls on his chest.

"What isn't?"

"Marrying you," Diana got up and leaned on her elbow for support as she looked down at him. The direction of his eyes slowly shifted from the ceiling to her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She raised an eyebrow in a playful gesture,

"You know what I mean," He grinned back at her. She laid her head back onto his chest and sighed audibly. It felt like forever before Diana finally broke the silence.

"No regrets?" Diana asked with a voice that was barely audible.

"None," He replied softly, "I wouldn't change a thing,"

* * *

Finally...the last chapter... I've already typed it up and stuff but I'm going over it to make sure it's good enough. I love a good ending and hopefully I'll be able to provide one :) Thanks for the support guys! One more to go~!

The-Lady-Isis, I swear to God it makes total sense in my head...I just can't explain it. This is the break down: Bruce's subconcious mind is stuck in the past (Specifically the time when his parents were murdered). Diana was physically warped to that moment, and being the hero that she is saves the family. She didn't know who it was till later on when she hears them say something about Wayne manor. Now that the 'past' (The moment Bruce's subconscious mind was always thinking about) was altered, Diana was warped into the "present" (Still in Bruce's Subconcious mind) which somehow ends up like some parallel world where Batman does not exist and Bruce Wayne falls in love with Diana. After Diana finds out that Bruce's parents are alive (she knows that they're not suppose to be alive) and that she was one that saved them she starts to believe that her existence, interfering in a world she doesn't belong in has changed the outcome of the present. Hence Batman doesn't exist and Justice League never came to be. But of course she's wrong because...well, she in no way affected the real world (besides her disappearance). So the drama happens when Diana feels the need to run away and cease existing in the world or else she'll change the future (which she doesn't want to do), but Bruce makes her change her mind and she decides to just stay with him. Selfish I know. Dramatic, yes! :) Sorry, this ended up longer than I wanted it to be~


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter:: VIII : Together**

"Alfred?" Bruce called out to his butler when he spotted him walking around frantically throughout the manor. It was unusual of him to look so distressed. Alfred quickly made his way towards Bruce who was in the middle of fixing his bowtie.

"Ehm-Master Bruce…I regret to inform you that Miss Diana has disappeared," Bruce's expression quickly changed the moment the words escaped his mouth. Bruce's jaw tightened and he strode out of room. Was she okay? Did something happen? Where was she? The questions started to storm his mind as he fled the manor and reached the gardens. He glanced around taking in the view.

The preparations were being finalized and everything was coming together. The beautiful lavender flowers were being placed on each individual table alongside the carved candles. The weather was amazing, which is odd considering it was Gotham. It was a bit windy, but there were absolutely no clouds and only sunshine. It was the middle of June and the temperature was in the low 70s. The flowers had already bloomed earlier in the month and the colors were vibrant. It was a good choice to set up the ceremony in the garden. It was the perfect day to have a wedding.

Looking around once again trying to spot Diana, Bruce quickly walked down the pathway. Where could she have possibly gone? He began to eliminate possible locations where she could be. His head snapped up towards the direction of the road. She had to be by the park bench where they first met.

He broke into a sprint and ran towards the park. He wasn't even sure if she she was there or not but his intuition told him she would be there. He quickly ran over to the area the bench was and found her sitting there. She was dressed up in her gown. Her dark locks of hair contrasted against the pearly white fabric of the dress. He couldn't help but smile as he gazed at her in awe of her beauty. She was playing around with her fingers, too focused to notice him walking towards her. He walked over and stood so that he was directly in front of her. Just as he had asked the first time they met at the park he asked,

"Aren't you cold?" a smile could be heard in his voice. Diana slowly lifted her head to look up at him. She smiled warily, it didn't touch her eyes. Bruce stood there, locking her eyes on his, he didn't want her to look away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. She shook her head in response as she looked down towards her hands once again.

"Cold feet, I think that's what they call it," She shrugged her delicate shoulders, still looking down.

"Usually that only happens to the groom," An amused grin formed on his lips, "is that it?"

She tilted her head to the side as she looked back up at him. How could she possibly tell him that this was all wrong? That, she wasn't who he thought she was? That, they can't be together? These questions have constantly been running through her mind, ever since she agreed to stay with him. But now that everything was coming together and the thing she really wanted was becoming a reality, she realized how selfish she was being. Her conflicting feelings clouded her mind and in the end the only thing she could think of was Bruce. She could never tell him the truth.

"yes," She replied whispering the answer, she soon regretted saying it. She always would.

"Well then-" Bruce cleared his throat as he lowered himself to kneel down in front of her, "Alfred had always told me that asking a question twice was best, that when questioned twice there would be no regrets and that I only receive the right answer,"

Diana looked at him; a perplexed expression crossed her face. She was trying to understand where he was going with this, till he slowly pulled out a small wooden box from inside his jacket pocket, opened it and held up to her. She became even more confused when she saw the same ring he had used to propose to her the first time, nestled in between the slits. She changed the direction of her gaze to Bruce. His eyes were vivid and alive, penetrating her own. A light smile danced on his lips as he watched her response to his action.

"Diana Prince," He took in a short breathe before smiling up at her and continuing," Will you marry me?"

Diana's lips slightly parted as she realized what he was doing. She looked back and forth between the ring and his eyes. Her gaze softened as she finally smiled and replied,

"Yes, I'd love to,"

Bruce began to chuckle quietly and shook his head in slight disbelief,

"No regrets?" He quoted her from their conversation yesterday,

"No regrets," She repeated as a statement. She rose from her seat and stood up and held her hand out to Bruce. He stood up next to her, took her hand in his and they began to walk back to the manor.

"How am I going to explain to our kids that I had to propose to you twice?"

"We'll say the first one was practice," She smiled gingerly as he squeezed her hand gently.

-Three Hours Later-

Bruce slightly rocked on his heels in anticipation and partial nervousness. He looked around at the large crowd that had accumulated at his wedding. He never understood the point of large weddings, he preferred private ones. He spotted Alfred who was giving him a deadly glare, Bruce saw him gesture him to stop fidgeting and to stand still. Bruce shot him a sheepish grin. He's never felt this nervous before in his entire life. He spotted his parents who were sitting in the front row. They were smiling so happy for their son who was finally getting married. His father gave him a wink of approval and grinned. His mother started to tear a bit at the sight of her son standing up there. Finally, the music started to play, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

Diana walked into the center of the long walkway which had been rolled out for her. Flowers were placed on either sides with candles delicately placed next to them. The crowd turned to face her and they all gaped in awe of her beauty. Her hair was mostly pulled back into a bun, there were thin braids placed here and there and some of her locks just flowed down past her shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed a tint of pink and her eyes were a deep blue. Bruce hadn't noticed his jaw drop till he felt Alfred glare at him. He quickly composed himself and smiled at her. She looked up and saw him smiling at her and in return gave him a half smile. She was so nervous that her legs began to tremble making it hard for her walk down the aisle. She reached the middle of the aisle before looking up at Bruce once more. He looked absolutely stunning in his suit. He always looked amazing in a black suit. The lines further contrasting his amazing figure. His eyes were steady on hers, watching her, guiding her and waiting for her. A smile placed itself on her lips. Her nervousness disappeared and the only thing that ran through her mind was; he's mine.

She finally reached the base of the stairs and Bruce walked down the few steps to help her climb them. He reached out his hand to her and she delicately placed hers in his. He whispered to her telling her she looked absolutely amazing. As they reached the platform by the alter they waited for the priest to start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…" the elder began to recite. Diana barely paid attention to the man and instead tried to steal glances of Bruce at the corner of her eye. He was concentrating on what the Priest was saying, his eyes intent on him. His jaw line was prominently defined, his lips were slightly open as they had always been when he concentrated on something and she noticed how his eyelashes were noticeably long for a man's but they had truly brought out the beautiful colors of his eyes. She had loved every single thing about this man; there was nothing that he lacked in her eyes. She smiled as the thought passed her once again, he was hers.

"…these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace," The priest finished and waited in silence for anyone who might've rejected the wedding. He turned to Bruce and Diana and started to say something but Diana suddenly started to feel dizzy. She shook her head trying to expel the nauseas feeling, but it was slowly overtaking her. The last time she felt like this was when she had shifted through time- Her mouth gaped open in surprise. What was happening? Was she teleporting through time again? What could've triggered this? She tried to snap out of it but failed to. She fell dizzy to the floor. Blood rushed to her head, the pain was immense but all she felt was Bruce's hands on her. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, the warmth lasted seconds before the wind chilled them. His eyes were tainted with fear and confusion, they began to water with tears. Commotion rose from all around them, but the only thing she heard was his voice yelling out her name. Her eyes tightly shut and everything became pitch black.

She heard her name being called again, this time it was a bit deeper and darker but it was definitely the same voice. She fluttered her eyes open and found a dark figure looking back at her. It was no longer the blue eyes that had looked at her so lovingly, but rather the two white lenses of Batman. He was kneeling a few inches away from her and she was lying down on the cold floor. She remained still, only moving her eyes as she took in her surroundings. She was in the watchtower again. She was in the present. She sighed deeply in both relief and pain. This was where she will always belong, but she will always want to be by Bruce's side.

Diana slowly rose to a sitting position and looked up at Batman. He was still intimidating as always, but something was different. His expression had softened and looked almost caring.

"What happened?" Diana mumbled still a bit phased by the teleportation,

"You were gone," He replied observing her face, analyzing her condition,

"For how long?" She already knew half the answers

"About six months now," He examined her thoroughly, noticing the hint of daze she still had on her face he asked her, "Where did you teleport to?"

"Gotham," She looked around and noticed the experimental room was practically the same it had been since the moment she disappeared. A few more things were added here and there.

"That explains a few things…" He muttered, "You were teleported by this machine into…"

His words became slurs and she found herself concentrating solely on his voice. It was too familiar. His voice and Bruce's. Her expression changed to one of remorse as she began to realize what she had just left behind.

"Bruce… not now," She mumbled, cutting him off on his explanation. She hadn't realized what she had called him till she looked up and saw his expression morph into one full of shock and disbelief. She quickly gasped and closed her mouth.

"Sorry, I don't know where that –"She began to explain but he quickly got up and walked towards the exit,

"You should go get changed and have some rest, besides-" He said before he turned around and opened the door and added, "-aren't you cold?"

He closed the door tightly behind him leaving her in the room alone. She glanced down at her outfit and realized she was still in her wedding dress. She shook her head slightly and just smiled as she looked back up at the door by which Batman had left a moment ago.

-END-

* * *

A/N : PHEW! I'm done~ Well not really, I'll probably go back and edit a few things here and there. I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was my first fanfiction and it was rather enjoyable to write it. I'm pleased by the ending, but I'm sure there's a lot of explaining to do in order to help others understand it. If you somehow managed to understand it on your own accord, congrats!

Special thanks to those who reviewed and commented. I'm truly grateful for the support I've received from everyone for the past few days (haha few days, feels like it's been a couple of weeks at least). Couldn't have done it without you~~

I'm going to try and write up another story about BM/WW based more on the characters rather than a 'what if' story. But I'll have to do my research and stuff. (Joy).

-Again I hope you enjoyed the story and especially the ending. Thanks for everything! See you soon~ :)


End file.
